


Bonfires and Plaid

by Grahammom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonfires, F/M, Original Character (s) - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 01:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grahammom/pseuds/Grahammom
Summary: Hermione and her friends enjoy giving a friendly reminder to the new witches at the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary that their husbands are off limits. What Hermione overhears the women saying they want to do to Charlie and his friends offers up some inspiration for later in the evening.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 27
Kudos: 138
Collections: Pumpkin & Ginger Fall Fest





	Bonfires and Plaid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the facebook group Weasleys, Witches, and Writers Pumpkin & Ginger Fall Fest. My prompt was “How in the hell does Charlie Weasley make a plaid shirt look like that”. 
> 
> This is my first time posting a story, so all feedback is welcome, but please try to be gentle. 
> 
> Thank you to my alpha other wise known as my husband (yes, it’s true), but a special thanks to my beta I_was_BOTWP who walked my through every aspect from claiming the prompt, writing the story, countless editing to posting it while always being encouraging.

Degree fresh in hand, Hermione had joined the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary as a Magizoologist, treating sick and newborn dragons in their clinic. The best thing to come out of her move wasn't just a career that she loved, but was surprisingly Charlie Weasley. She had known him for years as the older brother to one of her best friends, but here he became much more. Two years ago, Hermione and Charlie exchanged vows at sunrise, surrounded by family and friends in a meadow on the Dumbrava Vadului Nature Reserve among thousands of blooming daffodils and marigolds. Their daughter Briston had come along just four months ago. Romania became her home, and the people, along with the dragons, had become her family. 

Tonight was the sanctuary's annual Autumn Bonfire. The bonfire was a highlight for Hermione and her friends as they not only got to welcome this year’s new employees and interns to the sanctuary, but they also got to make sure any new witches knew their place.

After a final kiss atop her daughter's curly red hair, Hermione left Briston in the care of one of the sanctuary's elves and hurried to join coworkers both old and new outside the clinic.. She would be walking with them to the festivities. 

“Sup y'all,” greeted Langston. Langston had come on board as Hermione's right hand man at the clinic three years ago and she had immediately fallen in love with his southern American accent and slang. Langston had to repeatedly tell new hires that the use of the word y'all was meant as you all, but he said it no matter the number of people he was addressing.

“Evening Langston!” was called out by a few people in the group while a couple of bold witches touched Langston's arm in greeting. Hermione smiled as she heard the witches giggle at the handsome wizard. Langston was 6 feet 5 inches, with brown shaggy hair and blue eyes. 

She lifted her hand to her mouth to hide the smirk.  _ Merlin, these witches are about to learn that you can look, but you can't touch. _

“Let's get to walking. The bonfire is in BFE,” Langston called out as he offered his arm to Hermione. 

She mouthed “BFE” to him as she took his arm and they headed for the fun. Langston explained as he laughed that BFE stood for Butt Fucking Egypt and was used to describe a long distance. As the fire came into view, they were still talking and laughing. 

In the clearing stood a massive fire structure of wood waiting to be lit. Chairs, bales of straw, and quilts surrounded the area for sitting. Tables were weighted down with food and drinks that represented all the different cultures of the employees: Romanian, Norwegian, Chineese, American (“It’s Texan,” Langston insisted as they walked past), British, and African. Heaping baskets of quilts and blankets sat ready for wrapping up in when the night got colder. Hermione sighed and squeezed Langston's arm as she took it all in.

The group separated as everyone went their own direction. Langston headed to help finalize the preparation for the fire as Hermione spotted the witches she was looking for. Sofia, Astrid, Elle  and Freya - her closest friends here in Romania - greeted Hermione with a smile.

“What have I missed?” inquired Hermione as she sat down in the spot they’d saved for her. 

Elle arched a brow. “It's going be interesting this year.”

“I know. These slags have already shown an interest in Langston.” Hermione cast her eyes at Sofia to see her reaction. A determined look crossed Sofia’s face as she sat straighter in her chair and fixed her hair. Drinks levitated to each of the ladies out of Freya’s stash and they all sat back, waiting for the fun to begin.

Just as the sun was starting to set, Charlie and his friend Bergo stood in front of the log structure welcoming all the new people. Introductions were made; people’s names being called out quickly. After they’d gone round the group, Charlie and Bergo started the fire with a flick of their wands. Protection charms were set up around the fire as it roared to life to keep any of the dragons from seeing the blaze. Charms had already been set to dampen the noise from the area. Satisfied with their work, they headed to get a drink. 

Bergo was striding towards the women when he was stopped by a pretty little blonde-haired witch with blue eyes.

“Could you tell me what's good to drink?” she asked, leaning forward from the wooden crate she was sitting on to show him a nice view of her chest. 

“The Akvavit - you’ll be able to get the local swill anytime,” Bergo told her, turning to walk away. Unfortunately, she made the mistake of grabbing his hand to stop him, and that was when five other witches leaned up from their seats so they could hear a little better.

In a coy whisper she said, “I have always thought that tall men are so attractive.” 

The witch had just licked her lips and asked how tall the now blushing wizard was, when out of nowhere the chair she was sitting on broke, sending her backwards into a mud puddle that no one had noticed before. Taking the opportunity to escape, Bergo turned quickly with a goodbye and joined the guys around the fire.

Mud covered the young witch when she stood up. A quick Scourgify should have solved her problem, but still the mud remained after the spell. Twice more the spell was cast without any change; with a huff the witch left the party.

“Good one Freya,” Hermione whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

Freya’s eyes widened innocently. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” But the high five between Freya and Elle was not missed by their friends.

“I'm sure the sweet little witch did like those long legs of his. I know I do when he has me pushed up against a wall, giving me all he’s got, and I'm just the right height to hang on to the door frame.” Elle told them as she was fanning herself thinking of her muscular and lean husband, all 6 feet 8 inches of him.

The evening grew on as the fire burned. There were people making new friendships and enjoying the old. As the drinks were consumed, a shift took place; witches and wizards alike became increasingly brave, flirty, and horny. Three witches moved to stand in front of Hermione, blocking her view of her husband.

Appraising the women in front of her from bottom to top, Hermione asked, “Do the witches keep getting younger each year?”

“Says the nitwit who is the youngest Director of Magizoology at the old age of 24.” Elle rolled her eyes at her friend. Hermione stuck out her tongue in return. Their conversation stopped as the three witches standing drew their attention again.

A witch Hermione remembered as Brynn told her friends, “Those wizards sure are fit.” Tracing their sightline, it was obvious they were staring at the five handsome wizards across the fire. Behind the girls, the five friends went unnoticed as they scooted up to the edge of their seats to hear better. 

“I want to climb Bergo's long legs and ride him like a dragon,” a witch named something like Keri added, as two more interns joined them.

“It looks like there's one man for one woman, and I think Douglas looks like he could have me walking funny for days,” a dark-skinned woman tossed out.

One of the late-comers spoke up,“Riggs, Riggs, Riggs! That man has my mouth watering with things we could get up to in and out of the sheets.” She wiped imaginary drool from the corner of her mouth. 

Not wanting to be left out of the fun Brynn asked them, “I wonder if Langston would pull my hair and let me call him daddy?”

“How in the hell does Charlie make a plaid shirt look like that?” commented the final witch as they all watched Charlie bend over to pick up a heavy piece of wood for the fire. 

His movement stretched his plaid shirt tighter across his broad shoulders and muscular chest. The long sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, giving them all a good look at his tanned forearms where a few blood vessels popped out for attention from the weight of the log. Charlie looked right at his wife as he threw the wood on the fire. Heaving it far into the bonfire caused his shirt to rise up, tempting and teasing many of the witches and a few wizards with his rock hard Adonis belt and trail of happiness that led all their eyes down to his tight leather pants. 

“To answer your question Hermione, younger and dumber every year.” Sofia tossed out, causing a round of laughter.

Obliviously, the intern in front of them continued with, “I'm going to take my tongue to Charlie’s...”, but she was cut short with a finger to her shoulder. Susan and her friends turned to see five witches standing right behind them. Hermione gave her the sweetest and scariest smile all rolled in one as she shook her head, not saying a word.

Leaning in, Astrid warned Keri, “I'll show you dragon.” 

Hands on her hips, Freya looked at the one who had been eyeing her wizard. “If you aren’t careful, you will be walking funny, but Douglas won't be the cause, even though he has all the talent to make you.”

“You might want to get a rag for that drool,” Elle said with a smirk.

“And there will be no hair pulling for you,” Sofia told Brynn with fire in her eyes.

Hermione and her friends stepped around the other ladies with the precession of synchronized swimmers to walk towards their husbands. Each husband pulled their wife into their arms as the witches flicked their wands over their shoulders. 

“Lovey, what did you all do?” Charlie asked his wife. 

Burying her nose against his chest, Hermione laughed until she whispered for only their group to hear, “Watch and see. In one, two, and three.” 

Loud screeching and yells could be heard as Keri was given a nice dragon tail, wings, and snot. The witch who had been hoping to walk funny suddenly was, as one of her legs shrunk to be slightly shorter than the other and wobbled like jelly. Drool continually ran out of the tallest witch’s mouth. Brynn couldn’t seem to grasp that she was completely bald - she had conjured a mirror to stare at herself in horror. And the poor final girl’s tongue was so big and long it no longer fit in her mouth; it was hanging out like a panting dog. They quickly ran off as they tried to turn themselves back to normal.

It did no good for the men to try to chastise the women when everyone was laughing too hard to feel bad. Once the group calmed down the guys asked what had happened. Hermione told the guys that the newbies had made some comments that weren't appreciated, so they took care of it. 

Magic made clean up easy as the bonfire came to a close. The couples told each other good night and headed their separate ways.

Hermione and Charlie were headed home when he asked her about the comments that had been made. Stopping on the moonlit path, Hermione took hold of the front of his plaid shirt to pull him towards her. She leaned in so he could feel her warm breath on his ear as she whispered to him, “Charlie, they each had something to say about each one of you and all you need to know is that I am feeling inspired to climb your sexy body so I can ride you like a dragon after I have licked and sucked you so hard in or out of our bed sheets as you pull my hair, ending with me walking funny for days.”

Charlie pulled his head back so he could look at Hermione in the eyes as he licked his lips. Taking her hand, he slid it down his chest and onto his erection that was now making his pants very uncomfortable. Charlie turned his mouth into her ear and told her, “Lovey, you make me so hard when that pretty little mouth of yours turns dirty. I'm going to take you home and fuck you so hard that you will feel it for days.” Charlie put his arms around her as he bit down on her ear and Apparated them into their bedroom.

While they were still wrapped around each other Hermione followed the outline of his lips with her tongue. In sync, their kisses escalated, until lips devoured each other. She strained to get closer to him, sliding her leg up his thigh so she could grind her center onto his hardness. With a flick of his wrist Charlie wandlessly removed both their clothes. Removing the barrier of clothing allowed Hermione to feel his soft pubic hair tease her clit as she continued to rub on him. Both groaned at the skin to skin contact. He kissed and caressed her as he walked her backwards until her knees hit their bed. Just as easily as he had tossed the log onto the fire, Charlie lifted her and tossed her onto the bed. He looked at her with such intensity while he crawled up to claim her mouth that she knew she was as wet as he had ever made her. 

Hermione moved her lips along his jaw, then scraped her teeth lightly down his throat as she ran her nails across his back sending shivers down his spine until she reached his arms. Slowly, she moved her leg over his hip, then surprisingly she flipped him over on his back so she could dominate him. She sat back on his thighs so he could watch her as she touched, licked, kissed, and scratched down his chest. Downwards she moved, coming even with his manhood, teasing him by running the tip of her nose over his length. Inhaling deeply, she took in his scent. She leaned forward and took his cock in her mouth in one deep kiss. True to her word she kissed him, sucked him, and licked him with everything she had while he pulled her hair in a vice-like grip. Hermione looked into his eyes as she released him from her mouth with a loud pop. 

“Charlie I'm going to ride you so fucking hard,” she told him as she moved up his body until her warm hot center hovered above his dick. 

Using one hand to stroke himself, Charlie leaned up to kiss her shoulder while she continued to hold herself over him. Allowing him to prolong the foreplay a bit more, she arched her back when he used the tip to lightly rub and stroke her clit. She made a delicious little moan as he moved his cock to the hottest part of her body. She slid down him to the hilt in one quick push. 

Charlie slid his hands under her arms to her back and slowly raised them to her shoulders so he could hold her down on him as he moved his mouth to her chest. He licked and sucked her nipples until both were hard and peaked. She pushed his back on to their mattress as started to ride him.

Thrust for thrust, she met him. “Merlin! Charlie you feel so fucking good. Fuck! Harder! Do you like that Charlie?” 

He groaned in response.

“I'm going to come all over your cock,” she said, knowing how he loved it when her “pretty little mouth turns dirty.” 

Charlie looked down where the were joined watching as her pussy coated him with her juices as they moved together, her dirty words driving him crazy.

“Lovey, I'm so close. Fuckin' hell!” Charlie said as his breathing increased. 

“Right there Charlie, yes right there,” she panted out while he held them together with his hands on her hips and he moved his waist in a circle pattern under her causing the base of his cock to rub her throbbing clit. 

“Blimey, yes Charlie, yes!” she yelled as her orgasm spasmed and pulsed around him, as she rode him to his own release.

“I love you, Charlie,” she whispered as he cleaned them with a quick Scourgify.

“I love you too, Lovey,” he returned as she pulled the covers over them both. Sleep quickly over took them both.

It was still dark out when Hermione stretched, reaching over to Charlie, but only found an empty bed. She got out of bed and pulled on her robe before she made her way down the hall, knowing where she would find her husband. Pausing in the doorway of the nursery, Hermione smiled with love in her eyes as she saw them. Charlie was in the rocking chair, wearing his black pajama pants, rocking their daughter Briston on his bare chest. In place of a blanket over the baby was Charlie's plaid shirt that he must have grabbed on the way out of their bedroom. 

And as she watched them she thought to herself,  _ How in the hell does Charlie Weasley make a plaid shirt look like that? _


End file.
